Menorrhagia, excessive uterine bleeding during a prolonged menstrual period, has been attributed to disorders of the endometrial lining of the uterus. While a hysterectomy provides a definitive treatment for menorrhagia, physicians and patients may choose less invasive procedures to reduce side effects, prolonged hospital stays and procedural and post-operative discomfort.
Generally, the less invasive procedures employ electrical energy (e.g., RF energy), heat (e.g., laser) or cryogenic treatment. However, these procedures typically rely on direct visualization of the uterus and an experienced operator applying the energy, heat, etc. to selected portions of the uterine lining. Alternatively, the entire inner lining of the uterus may be treated by conduction uterine ablation, i.e., circulating a heated fluid through the uterus. In other similar procedures, the heated fluid may be contained within a balloon while circulating through the uterus.